


The One I Love

by Mcfly93, orphan_account



Series: The Nephilims [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 7 prince of hell, Demons, Fighting, Guardian Angels, Hurts - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mehh, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, i'll add more later, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcfly93/pseuds/Mcfly93, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil had been always in love with Dante even though his craving for power continually grows into such an extreme state. After all he had been through down in downfall and the defeat by his own brother, he once again raised with a new army and wants to reclaimed for once he thinks that truly belong to him, including his brother soul and body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Vergil had been always in love with Dante even though his craving for power continually grows into such an extreme state. After all he had been through down in downfall and the defeat by his own brother, he once again raised with a new army and wants to reclaimed for once he thinks that truly belong to him, including his brother soul and body. This is taken after the devil may cry event occurred and after Devil may cry: Vergil Downfall… 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: I do not own devil may cry, if I do…then the plot of the story will turn 360, believe me on this!!! Contain harsh languages and sex between male (incest more precise). That’s why I rated it as M (later there will be Mpreg…I think)  
> Vergil X Dante and slight Dante X Kat

**Prologue**

The days in the downfalls was like hell for Vergil as he tried to breathe in this new kind of world and the heart that he was stabbed into continue to bleed, as if it know how hurtful it is to be betrayed by his own brother, the one that he loved so much. Before all of this happen, he was happy that he could be together with the one he loves and working together as they kicking some demons asses and then celebrate and bragged about it even though no one will know what are they talking about. He thought that he had actually found some happiness when he can do this together with his brother, Dante. It all went wrong when that _bitch_ began to take Dante’s heart, that Kat really knows how to capture his beloved attention and then try to use it against him when he asks Dante to join him to rule the world after they defeated Mundus with their own hands. She had corrupted his brother after all that he had done for her in order to become an assistant to him.

“I loved you, brother”

It's the last confession that he told Dante before he went into this damn world.

“If I had more power, I’ll be able to conquer the world and keep Dante as he belongs to me and mine only”

He also noticed something, the necklace that his mother gave him had gone; he didn't know where he had lost it, either when he came to this world or before that. Then he realizes that some fuckers is already waiting for him to kill and as they forwarding their attack, Vergil fight in order to survive.

“I will not die in this world as my dream had not yet fulfilled, wait for me Dante cuz I’m coming for you and afterward, I will kill that bitch so she no longer can corrupt you with the humanity and freedom things again”

**xxXxx**

_(This is right after Vergil went through the portal)_

Dante stares at the place where his brother had disappeared after he stabbed Vergil’s heart with the demon sword with his demon within him activated. Kat managed to stop him before he killed Vergil and decided to let him go.

“It’s over Dante, for now”

 

Kat touch his shoulder and try to calm him down as for what he had did just now.

“I tried to kill my own brother Kat, my twin brother”

“But you stopped didn't you? His craving for power is far beyond that and he surely will become like Mundus if you didn't stopped him”

“I know, but I don’t know why my heart aches so much when he said he love me. When he left, I feel some parts of me are dying.”

Kat sighed; she knows what the cause for Dante to feel like that is.

“That’s because you love him Dante, even though you are unaware about it”

He was completely shocked for what Kat had said. Him? Fell in love with Vergil? There’s no way it become like that, but still… he can’t explain the pain that he has in his heart and the feeling of loss for someone truly important to him.

“You can’t be serious. I have no kind of feelings towards Vergil. Not in a million year” Kat cocked an eyebrow at this.

“Dante, denying it only confirm me that you loved him”

He flattered, his eyes widen and his heart beats loudly. He can’t believe that he actually loves Vergil, but it cannot be true… can it?

“Forget about the past Dante, think about the present. Now the world is free from the demons and we can actually relax for a little bit”

“Yeah, you're right. Now I can go to the bar and fucked some chicks and then drinks some beers to celebrate. Would you mind to join me?” He tease as he invites Kat for his own kind of celebration.

“A little bit of fun can be compromised as long it also involves a material for my witchcraft”

“Oh come on, for once could you not think about works?”

“We can get two in one Dante, think of it”

They walked together as the sun rises above them, showing a world of peace and freedom ensues for the first time.

**The one I love**

_(After he fought with his doppelganger)_

The demon of him coughs out blood and Vergil smirked devilishly before walking towards the demon.

“I think you had something belongs to me. May I take it back?” And he snatch the blue prize.

He then killed the demon with Yamato and then goes further when he suddenly heard a woman screams for help. He knows that no doubt the voice belong to his own mother, Eva. As he marched forward to the voice, he fights with demons along the way and finally got to the destination he wanted to be.

“Vergil, it’s you” The voice is soft like silk but cracked a little.

His mother looked at him as he stands there alone without his brother.

“Where’s your brother, Vergil?” She asked in wonder.

“He’s dead, mother”

Eva couldn't believe on what he had said, it cannot be true…

“Who had killed him?”

“I am, mother” He replied bluntly.

Eva was terrified but Vergil keep his calm when he saw her paled expression for the news he had just delivered to her.

“Why?" Her voice tremble. "Why did you kill him, Vergil? I never taught you to do that”

“You always loved him, mother. You never felt that way to me and I’ll always be the second best aside from him”

“We love you equally, I loved the both of you. What have you become?”

He snapped when Eva said that. Rage filled his mind and tongue drip venom.

“No, you always and only loved him. In your eyes, you could only see Dante but not ME!!”

“No, it’s not true”

Vergil watch as his mother cries madly and weep pathetically. He decides to leave her instead of just killing her All the things he had said were just a white lie, he would never kill his beloved Dante, and he would never allow it. Vergil would go wild if anyone dares to kill Dante; he will kill anyone before they can even touch him. He only kill the one that imitates Dante, that one little fucker doesn't get his face right. He walked from the place and saw the grave where Eva had rest peacefully then closed it shut.

The demons he fought when he went through all the downfalls came to him. He was ready to fight them as he has gained all of the power he needed to make his comeback. As much as he loves gaining more power, he still see Dante as his main priority. Suddenly, the head of the demon bowed down to him as if they earned a new master and Vergil know right away that he is their new master. All the demons then stand up and as he walked from the wretched place, the demons followed him and will go anyway wherever he goes.

“With all of this power I gained, I can finally achieve my ultimate dream. Dante my love, wait for me”

**The one I love**

He gasp for air and wake up, sitting up as he do. He is sweating and after quite some time, he calmed down.

'Vergil, are you coming back to this world again? To bring chaos after the world had redeemed its own freedom. No, I won’t allow it even if you are my own brother. I already said that I'll protect this world from any evil and will do anything to prevent this from happening.' He think again, maybe he just had a wild dream after having a wild celebration with Kat and ended up sleeping with her. The girl mentioned open her eyes and sees Dante sweating.

“What’s wrong Dante?” She asked. sleepiness visible in her voice.

“Nothing, just had a bad dream”

“Is that so? Go back to sleep and think about tomorrow”

He then lay back down and slides his arms around Kat, it’s only just a dream and not a real thing.


	2. The Night I'm Touching You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I do not own DMC, it is own by Capcom and Ninja Theory…if I do, then the story would end very different and you know what I mean...but I do own this story!
> 
> WARNING: SMEXY BATH SCENES!!

**(The real story begins 3 years after Vergil gone into the downfall)**

  

Dante wake up when the sun piercing into his face, he slowly looked at the clock and it almost 8:00AM. Then he realizes that Kat had already gone, he sits up on the bed and then he sees the note left besides the bed.

_I have an urgent matter needs to be handle; I’ve made you some breakfast so you wouldn’t be hungry. Will be back before nights…_

_-Kat-_

He smiled, he knows Kat would never let him go hungry even though he doesn’t mind if she didn’t make the breakfast. As long she stays by his side, his world is complete.

“What about Vergil, Dante?”

He startled by that question, his brother that he almost killed from the other day. What about him? I never said that I hate him, but what he do is wrong and I must stop him before it’s too late.

“I loved you, brother”

         The sentence kept repeating in his head like an electric current flowing through his body. What is this feeling? The emptiness that he felt from that day…the day when Vergil gone to another world. I have this feeling of guilty, because I hurt him. I didn’t mean it; I never thought that I could do such a thing. Should I go find him and apologize? Then he realized something. Fuck, he never thinks that he could be this dramatic. Why he think like a depressing woman concerns over her husband?

“Damn! I better go somewhere before it got overboard. Need to get my shower first”

                                                        

                                                               The one I love

           Vergil needs to make a plan before his attack could begin. His aim for conquering the world is a must and also about Dante. He gathers up his officers to start about their plan. Their gathering spot is down deep in the earth, where only the demons could live there. A place where human could burns in milliseconds and a place where the sorrowful voice of tortured humans can be heard.

“Since you’ve all gathered here, shall we continue with the agenda then?” he said after satisfied when all of his officers sits in their place.

The seven prince of hell, he never thought that he will be the leader of them even though he was just a nephilim. A breed of a demon and angel.

“Lucifer, do you have anything in mind?”

   This man, a handsome man that said to be the glorious fallen angel from heaven. The features in his face were craved beautiful enough for humans to melt instantly when they saw him neither the angels nor demons could resist him. Even though with that kind of features, his power and strength was great enough because he had leaded 90 legions in his commands.

“We should go with long term effect plan so that it will go smooth, no need to rush because a plan with rushed decisions would make a bad consequences. Am I saying it right, Astaroth?”

Sit next to Lucifer was Astaroth that also known as the “The Destroyer”; he really is a hot-tempered man because he didn’t like things to go slow. He likes it when he can smashed human and starts a war between them as fast as he can make it. He glanced at Lucifer with anger.

“Don’t make me angry Lucifer; you don’t want to fuck with the most powerful demon in the demon realm.”

“Arrogant as always aren’t you astaroth? Why don’t we start a match right here right now, so we could see who was the strongest between us?” Lucifer tries to provoke astaroth with his words and it seems astaroth had eaten the bait.

“You piece of shit, I’m going to kill you!”

“ENOUGH!!”

Vergil takes Yamato and then swung his between the two demons, they startled and then become quiet after that.

“Right now, we cannot argue about ridiculous things in here. We have a serious matters needs to be discuss and if you have trouble with it then go out and fuck yourself”

Everyone’s become silent and then they started to discuss thoroughly about their plans on how to take over the world and become the ruler.

“I can make peoples become addicted to money and then turned them into our slaying zombies” the demon of greed, Mammon said it with a horrible laugh as he imagines it. He is an expert when it comes to his field because he also handles the gamble back in hell.

The king of flies, Beelzebub then asks that one question that will become hot topics for their meetings.

“Even though our plans seems to have a good way, what about the angels? Aren’t they will not try to stop us from doing this?”

All of the prince and Vergil shocked and they didn’t think about it. What about the angels? His mother’s side would never allow this kind of things to happen. After the battles between angels and demons had finally finished and become a legend to the human world and also for the prince of hell themselves. The war that they know it would start again if they dare to proceed.

“Hell with the angels, we must proceed this plan. It sounds so perfect that my swords already itching for some fight” Astaroth cannot wait to see the suffering and torture that he will brings to the human.

“Calm down, Astaroth. What about your twin brother, Dante? Is he not going to stop us considering this all your plans to take over the world?”

Vergil know this questions will come after no matter how long their meetings. Lucifer waited the answer comes out from the man himself as he wants to know if he wants to kill his brother.

“I will not killed him, I’ll try to convince him to join our forces with us after I killed that bitch down”

The anger within could be felt by each of the demons, he must really hate the one that corrupted his brother’s brain. Far from the seat, the gruesome sea monster who turns himself into a beautiful man was Leviathan. It excites him, he could feel that Vergil will be a great leader and he wants to be his partner when those times come.

“I don’t know how your brother’s looks like. I assume it’s the same as you but slightly different colours and styles. Should we take a peek?”

Belphegor starts to use his power when mirror like substances starts to appear before them. They could see the human world; he then zoomed in until he founds Dante’s apartments. They could hear the sounds of shower and they know straight away that his twin was taking a great shower.

“This is a great timing, if you know what I mean Vergil” Lucifer smirked when he knows what he is going to see next. Vergil just sit there quietly and observing for the next event.

   After a couple of minutes, they see Dante coming out from the shower. He’s naked body was shown to the demons, they eyes were widen out as they see the beautiful line of the body and also the great ass that they can’t take their eyes off. Vergil couldn’t believe how sexy Dante can be with those abs and also the butts that receive a lot of attentions from the seven prince of hell. Suddenly, he becomes jealous because everyone can see his brother’s glorious body and he immediately crushed the mirror using his invisible swords. They are shocked and disappointed when the good part starts to come when Dante wants to wear his clothes.

“What the fuck Vergil? You just ruined the good part!”

“Yeah, we’re just want to have a “little” entertainments in our meeting”

Vergil couldn’t stand when another man stares at his possession, his twin brother. He is regretting when he agrees to let them see Dante at the wrong timing. He needs to cover this before they know.

“Enough with the scenery, we’re need to finished our meeting right away. We can starts this plan starting next week. Do we have an agreement?”

They all looked at each other and finally reach the decision.

“YES”

“Good, dismiss.”

As Vergil want to leave the place, he then stopped by the Leviathan.

“I can see you’re a little bit jealous when we saws Dante’s naked body”

“Don’t fuck with my private life; I don’t have the interest to share with all of you”

“Oh? Secretive aren’t you? That makes my desire to own you become stronger”

Leviathan wants to get close with Vergil when he suddenly feels a force around him, the warning to stay out from the man’s privacy. He smiled and then chuckled about the action.

“So cute, you didn’t want anyone to get close to you. I’ll see you later then, sweetheart”

He then disappears into the darkness where no one could see him.

“Hmmmpph! Only Dante can have my kiss and no one else will do. He such a creep”

He would never allow anyone to touch him except Dante. They can kiss their own ass if they want to because they will get any chance to get it anyway.

                                                                 The one I love

It is almost 10:30pm and Dante didn’t see any sign of Kat, he worry that Kat maybe have some kind of trouble. Ah, Kat can handle her own matters; she’s a strong woman. No one can fuck with her without getting beat in the ass.

“Talking about time, I need to shower and get my sleeps”

   He takes all his clothes off and hit off to the shower right away. The streaming water above him was as refreshing to his body as he could feel the water flow throughout his body. The sensation he feels when the hot water that hit him was remarkable and he shudders as the water hit his “private” parts. He closed his eyes where he could only the sound of water splash down to the cold tile floor. Out of nowhere, there are some hands touching him…he shocked when he feels that but he let it away because he only thought it as his wild imagination. The hands then pinched his pink nipples, he moaned in pleasure when it begins to twists his nipples around. He arched his back like a bow, responding to the touch. He could sense that this hands somewhat familiar to him, as if someone that he used to know...the one that he longed for. The actions continued around 10 minutes, he shocked when the hand slides to his waist and then to his erects member.

“Please, not there”

He begging for not the hand to continue the actions but his words becomes ignorant when it begins to strokes the member furiously. His hands against the wall, as he willing to feel the other hands to do the job for him, it feels too good. How these hands can be skilled enough to know his weak spot?

“Ah, stop it…..feels so good”

A kiss had been planted to his necks; it feels so cold but the sensations come after it become a pleasure to him. The streaming hot water hits him, adding the feel of the hands. He moaned for a several times as the hands stroking his hard member and the other hand pinched his perk nipples, it was full of ecstasy at that point. He hear a hard breathing behind him, as he still close his eyes, he feels breathes besides his ear and it brings a great shudder to his body and his knees starts to trembles because of it. At any point, he knows that he is near to reach his climax point.

“Haa…I’m coming”

One hard stroke and the semen spurts out from his member, Dante could feel the hand is wrapping around his slender waist even though it has abs, the hard breathing continues to fill his left ears.

“Dante”

He knows that voice, the voice that he missed so much. The owner’s voice that he really wants to meet, the one that he hurts and regret about it. He immediately turned around to see him.

“Vergil?”

He sees no one but himself, standing alone in the bathroom. He feels sad when the person that he missed for 3 years actually be there with him, but it’s just a fake hope. The sensations that he experienced recently was only his wild imagination…not more than that. He then goes out from the bathroom, wearing his pants and flopped into the bed. He doesn’t care about how late Kat will be before she gone home; he only remembers the greatest thing he ever experienced in his life.

“I wish it was real, Vergil”

He then slips into the dream realm and let him immersed into that.

            

                                                             The one I love

   Vergil could only see his brother’s face outside the window, the face he’s making during his sleep is so peaceful and cute at the same time. He remembers it clearly and vividly on how he makes his own brother to cum in his hand. The moan that Dante emitted was so seductive and the response he got from was astonishing. He never thought his brother would become so submissive to him. Most importantly, he finally knows his brother’s feelings to him…

“I believe we are mutual, Dante. Wait for me a little longer and I’ll embrace you until no ends”

He then goes away from Dante’s apartment, without noticing that some evil eyes watching him out.

“You love him, I will never give him to you because he is mine from the first time I saw him in my eyes. He will become my partner and gives me an heir”

The burn of jealousy from the stranger’s eyes from the darkness begins to fade out as the night continues to lives...

**Who is the stranger that stalking between the twin brothers? And claiming Dante is his properties not Vergil…**

 

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a little bit longer because I want to make an introduction to my seven prince of hell even though one of them is still not shown in this chapter. Would you guess who could that be? Because his characters could make the story turns to a whole new level…hahahahahahaaaa…


	3. The Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apology if I have mistaken the identity for the seven prince of hell, I know I’m kinda lack of information about them and I tried to fix that up (mostly source in the Wikipedia, fucked my life…).   
>  I know Leviathan is the demon of envy and I purposely put him in that position, coz everything happens for a reason…you’ll know why when you go deeper into the chapter and I already had the idea of it. I bet everyone know already the demon I didn’t mentioned in the last chapter. Yes, I’m going to introduce him in this chapter…it’s just that I want this character to have the X-factor coz he really is my hot stuff(besides Vergil)…eheheheheee..(He just my eye candy)…and an angel as well!  
>  I need to tell you this is only a fiction not a real thing, even though I make a research for the characters (especially the demons) don’t mean I can’t change them. All of the characters that I write are based on my own thought on how they take their own actions and attitudes; I didn’t want any topic about against of religion or whatsoever coz hey! This is my story! Forgive me if someone gets offended and do pm me if it gets worse and I’ll try to fix it right away!   
>  I already begin to make a research about the angels and they will be introduced later on, just wait and see (hint: they also come in seven). Almost forgot, DMC belongs to Capcom and Ninja Theory and if I was the one who writes the plot of the story, you pretty much know how it will be end…hahahahahaa….

   Dante wake up after had a long sleep and walk out from the room, he then goes to the bathroom. He recalls the incidents happen to him a week ago, the hands that gently touches and made him come. The voice that he heard and sure it is belongs to none other than his twin brother, Vergil.

“Vergil, I’m sorry for what I’ve done three years ago”

After that, he turns on the television and watched the news as he make himself a cup of coffee. A typical Sunday morning for all human. As if he was one of them.

**_“_ ** _Today’s news we brought you is three people had been murdered brutally near the lake side, the police said that they not yet found any witnesses or evidences to lead them to the suspects. All they know right now that this is the case of homicide not robbery because all of their belongings and money are still in their body. The investigator involved…”_

_“_ Another murder case and three victims involved? That sounds bullshit to me. Anyway, where’s Kat? I’ve never seen her since a week ago.”

   He looks every single room and sees no signs of her coming in, he starts to get worried if anything happen to her. Kat was like his companion, a friend that listens to his problems and also a great sex friend perhaps? A week passes so quickly, the note that Kat gave him still securely placed besides the table. She never leaves home more than a week, she never do that. Kat even said that she will be back before night in the notes she wrote, did something bad really happen to her? Crap, I must find her before anything bad occur to her. Dante gets his jacket and guns before he got out from the apartments, he could only hope that Kat in the safe conditions. He rides the motorcycle he bought years ago, a custom-made design he request for the designer. The one with angel and demons fights with each other, the blue rose as the memento of his mother.

“Never thought this motorcycle can be one hell of a badass”

He takes out the note book Kat gave him if anything happens to her. He looks through the address and decided to go for the gas station before he could begin his journey.

“What is that Kat doing in this place with this weird address? Must be something important I guess”

It’s going to be a long ride since the place itself needs a one day trip before he can get there. Why does it have to be so far? Is something bizarre going to happen when he got there? Will Kat give her reason why she was missing for a week and why she didn’t contact him even once since she disappeared? So many fucking questions need to be answered and he wants damn good explanations if they didn’t want him to get angry. After he finished with the gas, Dante begin to starts the engines and wear the sunglasses he brought with him as he begins his long journey.

                                                                                                             The One I lover

Vergil observing his brother actions as he see Dante rides the motorcycle to go for his destinations through the portal he makes using Yamato. He looks beautiful in whatever he wears especially when he wear his red jacket and that jeans, it shows the best asset he has and every man would fall for him in instant stares. He never knows or even care about it but he was beautiful and perfect in every aspect, the mesmerizing blue eyes and that pouty lips can hold you forever. The jackass attitude and rebellious personality makes him shines and standout from the human, a rare jewel that only the strongest one can possess it and that person is me. The flame of jealousy burns inside of me because I know the reasons Dante go out for a journey, why do he care so much about Kat?

“It seems you’re quite immerse with that brother of yours”

“What do you want Leviathan?”

“Seeing you of course, I missed you so much since the last meeting”

“If you don’t have any business with me then get outta here, I want to be alone”

Leviathan looks through the portal, he sees Dante rides a motorcycle to go somewhere and then he watched Vergil. His blue eyes really affectionate and follows every movement that his brothers do

“I envy your brother, Vergil. He got your attentions and your loves even though he didn’t fucking knows about it. You are so passionate to him; you would do anything so he can come back into your arms.”

“He is the only I ever care in this realm, no one else.”

Damn right he is, Dante was the only source of light for him. A reason why he lives until this day, as the promise he made is not yet accomplished. Someday, he will able to convince Dante and then rules the worlds together while his beloved brother become his partner.

“He sure is lucky”

“Why do you even care? Didn’t I tell you get the fuck outta here unless you have business with me?”

“In fact, I do have some reports to be told. So far, everything’s run smooth and clean. The human didn’t have the slightest idea what is going to happen to them. The rate of crime had increased almost 12%, just like we wanted”

“I suppose you do that alone?”

“Berith helped me along the way, he sure knows how to influenced human with that dirty desire to kill people”

“The others?”

“Mammon is successful with his gambling idea, making the mortal becomes his slave, Lucifer corrupts each of the politician’s mind to fight with each other and cause them to destroy each other. Astaroth, as usual just doing his own his jobs while waiting for his turns. Other than that, nothing to be said”

“Good, what about Asmodeus? I’ve not seen him in our last meeting. Where is he?”

“He doesn’t interest in conquering the world thing, he only wants to live in freedom and shit like that. As long he gets what he wants, he pretty much easy to be pleased”

“I see, if you don’t have any business with me. Please leave.”

“Fine! Goodbye my love.”

                                                                                                        The One I Love

He then disappeared from Vergil sights after saying his goodbye. Back to his lair, his jealousy burn when Vergil doesn’t even laid his eyes to him when they’re talking. It felts like he was talking to a wall, not him. All of soul and body were fully focused to Dante, the fucker that betrayed him.

“You’ll pay for this Vergil, soon or later you’ll fall in love with me. When that day comes, you begged for my love”

He noticed someone is here with him, he quickly turned behind and then he see him. A tall and black-haired guy, the curled of his hair was beyond perfection… a match for his face. The strong jawline that fits for a warrior, a cleft chin to perfected the heavenly creatures. Eyes of a grey-blue colour, straight nose and sexy lips that could draws every mortal woman in the human realm. The wide and board shoulders shows how mighty he is, the flattened chest and abs, and not to mention the lower region! He looks attractive enough to sweeps every mankind with his looks, a divine beauty indeed. After all, he is the demon of lust…

“What do you want, Asmodeus? Sneaking into my lair, are you foolish enough to die by my hands?”

“I would not allow that Leviathan, I just want to request for your help. That’s all”

He totally shocked when he heard that word; it’s odd because Asmodeus never asks for any help from other demon. This is the first time he actually did and he wants it from me…

“What kind of sorcery of this? You’ve never ask for anyone’s help, even from the king himself.”

“I just want a little favour from you, and I’m sure this offer will be a good benefits or advantages for you in the future”

“What is it?”

                                                                                                                The One I love

“This is it, just like address”

He got off from his bike, and then watches the enormous building. He wonders why Kat went to a place like this. Does this anything to do with her wicked witchcraft perhaps? He looked around; it seems no one lived around here. This building was abandoned, left by unknown person. Dante enters the main entrance and wandering around if he sees any sign of Kat in here. Four hours had passed since his mission searched for Kat, nothing!

“Isn’t it fucking great? After a whole day ride and finally get to this fucking place. Look what I’ve found? Nothing! Fuck.”

Suddenly, the world around him changes, the building begin to fall off into pieces. The white and the bright sun turn into a bloody red sky, accompany what he used to see three years ago. He knows right away, he’s in the Limbo world.

“After all those three years, I’ve been shoved each one of your ass to get out from this world. Why are you coming back, fuckface?”

He takes out his rebellion and his favourite’s guns, Ebony and Ivory.

“I’ve been itching for a fight and it seems you guys a perfect candidate for it. Let’s have some fun shall we?”

   He pointed his gun to one of the stygian face shoot it as the head blows into pieces, the other begins to attacks him with their blade and he manages to avoid it just a split of second. He then jumps, causing a rain of bullets into them and turn his sword into all of them, making them falls back with the force. He slashed one of them and then shots the other one; it sure takes a long time to bring these fuckers down. After all the fighting, the world becomes normal again, to a place where he originally stands.

“You sure have your techniques well, Dante”

Dante shocks from what he see, a man with white wings descend from above. He couldn’t believe this moment would come, an angel, a side from his mother come to see him. The man had a marvellous radiating light around him, brightens up the dark and eerie place into something comfortable. He calms down and then stares at the “angel”

“I thought angel had halo around their head, or is it just a false statement? Maybe you’re one of those lowly little fuck I’ve just killed right now?”

Dante doesn’t let his guard down, he didn’t know what the purpose of the angel to see him is, and either he comes as a friend or a foe

“It just a rumour and I’m not come here as your enemy. We seeks for your help Dante”

“My help? I thought everything’s fine”

“That from your point of view, we sense a great danger coming and a hint of a great between demon and angel begin once again”

“Whoa, hold on a minute. Are you fucking kidding me? Great War? What do you mean by that?”

“Either your blinds yourself or a complete naïve, you didn’t notice right? All the killing or what happens to the world?”

“I do but what is that supposed to mean?”

Something in his brain connected to each other.

“Mundus died in my hands and the world claimed its freedom. Do you mean…there are new threats?”

The angel smiles towards Dante; he finally captured the reason why he wants his help.

“I see you’ve got the points already? Shall we discuss it at other place? It’s kind of unpleasant and uncomfortable to do it here”

“Sure, since the one I’m looking for is not here anyway”

“How about we go to your apartments?”

“Isn’t that a little impossible? It takes a whole day to…”

   The angels opens his large wings, he grabbed Dante’s wrist and hugged him tightly. By a matter of milliseconds, they’ve reached Dante’s apartment. He blinked and looked straight at the angel eyes, just like him but deeper and more beautiful. He realizes his situations, the hands still around his waist and their face close to each other.

“You are beautiful”

He pushed him away, how was supposed man to be called beautiful? He is not a beauty from any aspects unlike the one that stands in front of him. He blushed when that blue eyes stares at him intensively. He needs to make conversations fast or this will be an awkward moment for him to deal with.

“Err. So what do you want to discuss then?”

“It’s about your brother”

Dante froze, he remembers the man that he almost killed and then disappears almost three years ago. It cannot be…

“He is still alive and he brings big trouble”

“Hahahaha….this joke is not fun at all, could you please stop it?”

“It is not a joke, that’s why I’ve come here”

It’s just a bad joke, nothing else than that. No FUCKING way!

“I believe I’m not having a proper introduction to myself, my apologies. My name is Gabriel and I was sent here on the behalf of my relatives to help you”

“Help you for what?”

“Against your brother, Vergil”

“What about Kat? Is she fine?”

“We brought her somewhere safe, don’t worry about her. Now, may we start the discussion?”

Vergil stills alive, he didn’t know how to reacts. He feels a little bit relieves that his brother have his life and happy even though he didn’t want to admit it. The other half of him said this is going to be a long fight if they once again meet.

                                    

                                                                                                              The One I Love

Leviathan couldn’t have been happier when he heard Asmodeus plan, he was fucking genius. He never thought Asmodeus could be a great planner.

“Vergil, you’ll be mine soon”

He laughs maniacally.


	4. The Shocking News!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, how do you like my story so far?? I know it’s getting a little bit boring but trust me on this!! It’ll get better by each chapter, just don’t lose hopes one me yet. I’ve been taking my English lessons recently in order to improves my English (since it’s not my natives language) and when I got back to my story, dang!! I’m ashamed for it, so many grammatical errors…
> 
> I’m not good with fight scenes; maybe I’m not seen enough action movies but I’ll give my very best. Oh yes, didn’t I tell you about the Mpreg at the first chapters? It’ll be explain in this chapter and yes I’ll make it as a real deal; I’m going to make Dante PREGNANT!!! Either you like it or not, accept is the only choice you have. Devil May Cry owns by Capcom and Ninja Theory, if I was the script writer…Dante and Vergil will have their own children’s together and become a badass parents!
> 
> WARNING: A LITTLE BIT FLUFFY!!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dante apprehends these matters, soon or later…there’s always someone will come and try to take over the world once again. Vergil was one of them and he is fully aware his brother will do anything at stake in order to claim what he’s used to have in his hands.

“So are you saying in order the demons to gain their strength, they use human’s weaknesses and turned them into evil?”

“It is more precise that their plans are to get humans on their side and when the humans bow below their feet. Pretty much the world is in their hands.”

“They influence the mortal by summons them and do the dirty work for them, for return to become their slaves? Sneaky little bastards.”

After all I’ve done to make a better world; new threats come and try to take it away easily. No, this ain’t happen before they got a taste of my swords.

“So, what do we do? We can’t just stay here and do nothing. We need a plan and make it quick and effective.”

He couldn’t wait to get his hands dirty; it’s been a long time since he fights a demon or monster. He did have involves into a fights with mobs and gangsters but none of that would make his bloods boiling. Although he realizes his swords skills got a little bit rusty but he can fix that in a short amount of time.

“Let’s get this shit done, shall we?”

“Before that, there’s one more thing I need to tell you. Don’t panic and just listens for what I’m going to say”

“What?”

                                                   The One I Love

     Vergil couldn’t see Dante today, all he can see was a pitch black screen from the portal. He can hear voices but only a mumble and he can’t understands what are they saying, but he is assure his brother got company and he doesn’t want them to be seen.

“Who is that person with you right now, Dante?”

He cannot let this happen; he must find a way to enable him to see Dante and that person. There must be a way Vergil, you just need to find how. If he can break that barrier by using his Yamato without getting notice, he may able to see through.

“Just use a little amount of power”

He slashes the barrier swiftly, a little crack opens between it. He then uses his mentality power, the crack become bigger and shatters into pieces. He gets his vision crystal clear to witness the events but he surprised when he sees the person who sit next to Dante. He met him before and he knew that person…

“Gabriel”

He listens to every word they said, it seems they having a big conversation. Sure enough Dante making all those loud noises, he missed that voice calling his name…

                                                     The One I Love

“What the hell? Are you serious?”

“Dante calm down, it’s not a big matter anyway.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? That is the most shocking news I’ve ever heard in my entire life.”

“Don’t be such a dramatic person, I thought you already know.”

“Isn’t there anybody telling me this shit? Apparently no, Mr.Angel”

“Stop with those bad words and my names Gabriel”

“How I supposed to calm down and cool about it when the fact I can get pregnant??? I can handle anything but this…”

Great, how can this be possible? It’s not normal when male can get pregnant, and he confirms himself that he has a dick and that alone enough proves he is a man. Despite only woman can pregnant is normal to him but really? This is ridiculous!

“I know you’re still in shock but let me explain this”

“Then do it, I don’t understands”

Gabriel takes a deep breath and looks at Dante’s face as he opens his mouth…

“As a starts, it is a rare thing when demon and angel can be together and reproduce an offspring and most likely that was you and your twin brother. Nephilim had special abilities and where you can control both of that power.”

“Yes, and?”

“When a nephilim born into the world, they only come in either a boy or girl but never twins. I didn’t believe when I heard that your mother, Eva was giving a birth to twins but now that I’ve seen it. I believe it fitting the prophecies told by an ancient”

“What ancient?”

“Long ago, there was an ancient prophecies that told us when a nephilim twins born, they will make the faith of world change. One of them will give an offspring and the child will become the most powerful in entire realm.”

“Are you implying a power of god?”

“Not exactly, but almost similar.”

“How about a male can get pregnant?”

“Nephilim can have two sexes, man and female, even though your erogenous zone said that you are man but the inside of you was a woman. In a simple word, you are considered as Hermaphrodite”

Fuck! This is out of logical mind; Dante’s brain cannot accept these. It’s crazy and lunatic, beyond his wild imagination. He can have sex with hundreds of woman if he wants proves that he is indeed a man not some person with two sexes...

“Wait, hold up. I need to take time”

“You didn’t notice but you attract men wherever you walked out into someplace and also demons. You have unbelievable aura that draws people into you”

“Pfft, I only attract women and they only want to get laid. I never see any man comes to hit on me”

“That’s because your brother protects you from them”

“Vergil?”

“Yes, they didn’t dare to approach you because your brother always stand by your side and warned them to get off before anything bad happens to them”

“He did that to me? I thought he interested with someone’s wherever we go out”

“His only attention was only for you, the one he loved very much.”

This is new; doesn’t that mean Vergil loved him? Not as a brother but something beyond than that? Wait, it’s too absurd to believe such a thing…sure, his brother sometimes can be overprotective towards him but he only thought that’s because the brother relationship between them, not as lover.

“How about Vergil? Is he the same as me?”

“Well, I don’t see that in Vergil and I’m sure he is fully a man. Only you’re with kind of these ‘special’ situations.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the chosen one Dante”

The chosen one? It’s already horrible to be chosen to get pregnant and have kids.

“How do you know all about this?” he ask

“I’ve been watching you since you two are born”

“You’ve watched us?”

“That is correct, I am your guardian”

Something struck in Dante’s mind; the rages within Dante begin to emerge, if they help their family…they wouldn’t be like this. Instead of this shit life, he would probably happy living with his family and led a normal life.

“Don’t you dare to admit you’re my guardian, YOU LET MY MOTHER BEING KILLED!!?”

Gabriel sees this situations, he needs to handle the rage before anything worse could occur to both of them. He can see the Demon Rage in Dante’s eyes and he must stop it. Truth always hurt but lies are even worse.

“That is the thing we cannot do, we have rules and cannot break our law. Your mother had already disobeyed that law and it is not our responsible anymore to help her. She is on her own and she accept the fact being with your father can only bring troubles”

“You bastard, none of this would’ve occur if only you help my family”

A sudden tears drop from his eyes, this mix feeling. The loss of his entire family…his parents and also the one he almost killed by his own hands, Vergil. He couldn’t hold in anymore, all those fucked up feelings needs to be let out. He turned around and cry silently when an arm surrounds him from behind to ease his feelings.

“Don’t cry…I am weak to see someone’s crying especially you.”

“I’ve never been crying for my entire life but all this commotion and things. I don’t know if I can handle this”

“You can Dante; you just have to be a little confidence. This isn’t like you.”

“I guess you’re right.”

Somehow, he wishes that hands and that person is Vergil.

                                                              The One I Love

“What, this is unbelievable…”

Vergil doesn’t know what to say, did he just heard Dante can get pregnant? That means…he and his brother can have children together. Just imagine when he was on top of this world, Dante carries his child to continue their legacy. It’s perfect, he believes that dream can be done and he already have plans how to make that reality.

“Dante, my love…I’m going to make you mine and carry my child”

   He only needs to make a right timing and Dante will completely give himself to him. He sees Gabriel’s face and clenches his jaw and fist. How he dare touch my Dante, Vergil thought of something else. No, if he didn’t take a move…Dante will fall in love with Gabriel, when that occur, Gabriel had a chance to make his brother become his. Not in a million ways he allows it, only he can make Dante moaned in pleasure and cries out his name.

“I’ll make you mine tonight!”

                                                       The One I Love

     Down deep and dark hallway somewhere in the city, there are prestigious club where only the high class society can get in. Replacing Lilith’s club, the club is crazier and for the mortals, it is a full-blast entertainment and it is known as ‘Emblazoned Whisper”. The owner’s club is none other than Asmodeus, by making this he can gain his strength as people will follows and obeys all of his words. Day and night, the party will always have its own customers and a large amount of them already didn’t want to leave that place and become the “loyal” customers for the rest of their life.

Asmodeus watch the mortal dance in the dance floor and some of them make love shamelessly in front him as he sits on top of the dance floor. Humans, just a little seduction and sweet words, they will fall deeper and sink. He smiles because after all of this, Dante will become his mother’s child whether he like or not. If necessary, he takes him by force but Dante wouldn’t surrender without a fights and he likes that attitude. The harder he gets, the sweeter reward will be given to him. He gets excited and the arousal within him rises, every time he comes to Dante’s apartment he couldn’t hold his excitements. He wants to taste that delicious flesh and make him squirms, as he place his dick inside that round and tight ass.

“Just thinking of you makes me hard”

   He calls some strippers to do some special ‘service’ for him; they begin to dance and sliding down the pole. Some of them already do a blowjob for him and want to be fucked; he let them do what they want. While the bitches satisfies themselves, he only thinks what position he might do to make Dante cry and surrender to him. The plan he make with Leviathan was pure perfection, there’s no way it cannot work. He releases his fluid into one of the strippers, they satisfy with it and all lay down on his feet.

                                                       The One I Love

It’s almost midnight, the moon shines beautifully. It emits a magnificent glow to lighten up the dark path and the silhouette of the city. Gabriel must go home to inform his brother about this and then come back to Dante.

“I’ll be going now, be careful though. I need to inform my brothers about your willing to help us”

“I can take care of myself. Now get the fuck out of my face and sends my regards to Kat.”

“I will”

   The angel leaves him all alone; he lay down on the couch and places his right hand on his face. Even though the thing he heard just now was crazy but it’s the truth, angel would never lie especially the one like Gabriel. He don’t know where or when but he seems very familiar with him, as if he known him for a long time. Of course, he was his guardian after all…

“Damn, I need to have a sleep and forget all about this… its true after all, truth is painful but also soothing”

He wake up from the couch and then goes to the bed, he jumps into the mattress and close his eyes. He wants to go to the dream land and have a good dream. He dreams someone’s come through his window and stand beside him, from that shadows and that figures he know…

“Vergil…” he mumbles

“Yes Dante”

He wakes up and hugs him around the waist; he missed his brother too much. Three years he carries his feeling of guilt towards Vergil, he wants to apologizes and renew their relationships.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. I missed you”

Vergil pats his head and smiles, Dante was happy to see that smiles again.

“Don’t blame yourself Dante; it’s not your fault”

“What…? I nearly killed you with my own swords and I regret it for three years. Don’t leave me, I’m alone and I need you.”

“I will never do that again.”

Vergil roses down to him and crush his lips with him. Dante surprised with that but then he returns that kiss, Vergil bits his bottom lip for an entrance and he grants it. He felt his cavern explores by his brother’s tongues and then have a war dance with his. He can’t breathe but he wants to continue, the pleasure he gets is so good and hot at the same time.

“Haa...”

He breathes out after the long kiss, Vergil is a good kisser. That kiss was deep and sensual, he must have a lot of experience to do it and make him act like a virgin.

“Dante?”

He looks at him in the eyes, they had the same eye colour but Vergil’s gaze is more intriguing and can penetrate your souls. It’s a little scary but Dante doesn’t bother by that, he likes it.

“Yes, Vergil?”

“I’ll make you mine…”


	5. THE NIGHT IM EMBRACING YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome for the one who read my fanfic, today…is the biggest day of my life. I’m actually nervous but this is it, the first lemony-smutty scene that you’ve been all waiting for. …
> 
> I’m sorry for the cliff hanger, I’m going to redeem it in this chapter…it only contains all the hot and sensual sex in this chapter, either your minds will be corrupted or become worse just like me…just endure it will yah??? Oh yes, I’ll make Vergil POV…but that will be an extra...so...maybe later.  
> Hey...this is all for your entertainment, just like Adam Lambert said. Devil May Cry owns by Capcom and Ninja Theory but I do own the angels and demons…if I do, lemony scenes ensured for each missions…bwahahahahahaa….
> 
> WARNING: GRAPHICAL SEX SCENES BETWEEN MALE/MALE (YOU’VE BEEN WARNED! TWINCEST!!)  
> Enjoy and see you in the end in this chapter…

Dante startled when Vergil said that, to become his? Does he mean that he wants to have sex with him?

“Become yours?”

“Soon or later you’ll become mine and I want to make it tonight”

   Vergil already pinned his hands on top of his head, kissing him mercilessly and caused blood gush out from his mouth and also the thin string of their saliva. It hurts but it makes him excited, the other hand roaming under his shirt and leaving hot trails all over his body. He then kisses his chin and neck before biting his collarbones.

“Ouch! Fuck. Why the hell do you that?”

It hurts but Dante felt the arousal below him begin to rising up.

“It tastes delicious and suit to my taste”

He licks the place where he bites and plant a kiss, Dante shudders for response. He seems a little bit disturbs when he sees his shirts blocking his way, so he asks him to raise his hand to pull out the shirts from his body and leaves him bare naked in front of his brother’s view. Dante feel kind of anxious when he sees his brother’s eyes want to eat him like a predator wants to eat his prey, in this case the prey is himself.

“You look perfect Dante, every inch of your features is heavenly nice”

He look at Vergil with irritating face, he doesn’t like to be sweet talk by someone as if he was a woman. He’s still a man.

“Stop bullshitting me, I’m not a woman to make you want to sweet talk”

“I’m sorry, I guess you’re right.”

   The tongue slide down from his mouth and over his neck and then reaches his left nipples. His brother begins to suck it real hard and the other hand twisting the other one. Dante gasp and grasp the bed sheets as Vergil continues his actions. Weird noises coming out from his mouth and he cannot control it, he then tries using his hand to stop it but he forgot that they still on top on his head. The brother suckles, nibble and bite out his brother’s nipple with no mercy. He really wants to taste it with his own tongue to get the flavour right, he then stops and watched the new erections in his eyes.

“Look Dante, it’s perking out”

“Wha...Ngghh!!”

   He continues to the same actions for several minutes to the other one until he was satisfied with it, Dante could only hold the sheets tighter and moaned. This is new to him, he never been embraced by a man before, he only hook up with woman only but little did he knows this type of sex can be good too…wait! Why does he enjoy this? Aren’t he supposed to resist this from happening after he know what Vergil might do? He kept thinking of resist his brother affections to him but he can’t because he also wants it from deep core of his heart.

“You’re overthinking Dante”

“I am not!”

“Just brace yourself what I’m going to do next”

He jolts when Vergil starts to touch his erections member and grind it with him, he arched like a bow and panting very hard. His hand clinging around Vergil’s neck and kiss him while his member leaking some of his cum. He’s getting hotter and arouses every minute they do this and only god can understand how pleasurable it is in this situations. He breathing hard when Vergil lick the tip of his head cock and starts to put all of his length into his mouth, tons of woman had giving him a blowjob(including Kat) but the sensations he get from this mouth is phenomenal. He grabs some of Vergil’s hair to sustain the hotness and any minute he will come if the other man continues his marvellous actions...

“I’m gonna come…”

“Do it if you want to”

“AHHH!”

The glorious seeds come out from his member into Vergil’s mouth. He looks his brother swallows his seeds whole and it’s kind of gross to him because no fucking way he will do the same thing. He can’t breathe when Vergil starts to kiss him and let him taste of his own cum from the mouth.

“It’s gross! You let me taste my own? You bastard!”

“Oh? Would you rather taste mine instead? I bet you won’t ready for that aren’t you Dante?”

His face was red as beet, his own brother is this perverted? He feels challenged but he knows Vergil only try to provoke him to do the same.

“I’m not fallen to that”

He smirks and Dante dislikes it, it means something bad is going to occur and he became the first witness to see that.

“I think you’ve enjoys this far, I’ll take this to the next level. Shall we?”

The finger starts to poking his navel and circling around it; he felt strange and looks at him with confusing state.

“Vergil, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to prepare you.”

“For what?”

Vergil chuckled when he hear that answer and Dante become more confuse when he sees that

“Are you acting naïve? Don’t you get it?”

“Hold on, do you mean…for that?” he gulped

“Of course, what else the purpose I’m doing this other than the main event. Turn around”

He obeys the commands and turns around, only he felt the tongue licking his navel and he mewls. After a while, the finger starts to go inside the unexplored regions and thrusting the way in and out of his hole. Dante felt a bit pain but then he can withstand it and then second fingers begin to make its way and scissoring that virgin hole of his, it hurts really bad but he still can hold it after somehow.

“You can hold until two fingers right now, I wonder when the third finger comes in”

“Don’t fucking say it, just do it already” he growls

And he did, it hurts like a bitch. He rather kills himself by the demons than to feel this, the pain is so intense to the points he wants to cry. He ain’t going to cry because of this, he doesn’t want to become a pussy or faggot (no offense.). When it suddenly hit something inside of him, he begins to moans louder than the usual he had just now.

“Is this the spot I’m seeking?”

He then hit the spot again and yet again Dante screamed in pleasure. He can see him smiling when he watch his reactions and that little fucker even didn’t know what his going through. All he knows is enjoying him while Dante feels the torture. He takes out his fingers and it feels empty inside after that fingers fills inside him for a couple of times.

“I think it’s ready for it”

“What?”

“This”

He sees with his own eyes, that thing is huge as fuck. He’s going to break if that come inside him, he couldn’t believe that his brother’s cock could be that big.

“What do you think?”

“Well, you do have bigger dick than me. I have to admit that”

He remembers when Vergil said that he has bigger dick than him back when they come to Mundus lair. He thought it’s just he bragging off but right now, he examines it and he had a solid proof. This can’t be serious…Vergil then turn Dante to face him. He still not sure if he’s ready for this…

“Are we really going to do it?”

“After coming this far, do you think I’ll be able to stop myself?”

“No.”

“Good, now relax and with this…”

His brother lifts up his legs on his shoulder and then he nudges his member to Dante’s entrance slowly. He takes it inch by inch but the pain Dante receives was intolerable, tears flowing out from his eyes. His visions become blurry and he feels Vergil do the all way in.

“Shit!”

“You are mine”

Dante needs to takes time to adjust himself for that ‘big’ thing inside of him since this is the first time he done it.

“Shit, your hole is tight Dante.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

A moment later, Dante gives Vergil a signs that he could moves but not too rough.

“I’ll promise to do it gently”

“Easy for you to say said”

   He then moves slowly and damn it still aching Dante. At this moment, he could only feel pain but not pleasure. That movement become rougher and fierce as time goes through, the pain is gone he moans in pleasure when the ecstasy begins to reacts inside him. he couldn’t think and his visions become white, the only thing he hear is Vergil’s hard raging breathe on top of him and also his moans.

“Haa...haa…please stop…”

Vergil flips Dante behind and starts to thrusting him again, Dante could only howl his brother’s name in the middle of his ecstasy. It started again, when the cock hitting the right spots, he screams and his body arches like bow strung by an archer. His brother licks and bite his earlobe, bringing the reactions becomes more aggressive.

“Dante, just hold on a little bit longer okay?” he asks

     The man’s voice become more deep and growls like a tiger, he going strong and rough even though he knows this is Dante’s first time. Yet again, he is now facing Vergil and sits in front of him while Vergil supports his hips using both hands. He keep thrusting his way and Dante begin to give it back to him, making the love making sounds become louder and the banging noises clear to the other neighbour’s apartments and the sounds of necklaces dangling together when they make love. In that room, there could only be the sweat of their making-love sessions and cum splattered in their bed sheets. A matter of minutes from now, he will come and from the expressions he see in Vergil, he is also coming close to the climax.

“We come together, alright?”

Out of nowhere, an unexpected action occurs to him. Vergil hands stroke begin to stroke again his erections and this time, it’s really fast.

“Nnnhh...If you do that, I’ll come in any seconds”

“I also reaches my limits, that’s why I do it”

“You shitheads”

A few more thrusts and he scream out louds his brother’s name while holding his brother tight when he’s coming and the semen come out and spread to his stomach and he could feel Vergil loading him inside full of his seeds. They gaze at each other and kiss passionately, Dante look at his body now full of his own semen’s. He feels exhausted and doesn’t care about it anymore. Meanwhile, Vergil sees the ‘dirt’ and licks it clean. He shivers and

“Vergil, you make me come five times in a row, you’re so evil. Do you want to continue this?

“That is one way I want to show you how much I love you. I didn’t mind if you want one more round”

“I hate you”

He rest on Vergil’s chest after that long ‘war’ between him and his twin brother. He snuggles for the warmth and Vergil holds him closer to give him what he wants. He falls asleep as time goes by, he is happy because Vergil finally come to his sides.

“I loved you too, brother”

                                                       The One I Love

Vergil sense his brother is asleep already, that tired face from their sex is seductive and makes him wants to ravish Dante more. He kiss Dante’s forehead and hold him closer but he need to let go and disappears from his sight before Dante awake and see him.

“I’ll come and get you again, my lovely twin brother”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…how’s that? I know I’m not good enough for writing the sex scenes but next time, I’ll try to make it more better and trust me…there will be a lot in the later chapter even for the demons(did I just say it? yup!)  
> I don’t want to mention another demon in this chapter and I bet you wonder what about Leviathan and Asmodeus plans? Hold your horses, there still have a long way to go and let me give you a hint…Leviathan going to be a real bitch and you’ll have an urge to kill him. Even for myself, I already have that angst towards him, wait and see. Forget to tell, I do take request…tell me what pair do you want to write and I’ll try to make it become reality (if I could)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome for the readers. Thank you for reading this even though it’s not so great but once again thank you. I’m touched and want to cry, huhuhuhuhuhu….it’s such an honour for me because of you I could make it this far. at first, I was like maybe it only lasts for two chapters and then I dropped the story but right now I keep going strong and many things inspires me lately. Most important thing is IM BACK!!!  
>  For the last chapter, since it was Dante’s first time so I make him to ‘less’ rebelling towards Vergil and more submissive as if he doesn’t any clue about sex. Yeah, we know Dante for his rebellious, crazy and jackass attitudes but in the future…hohohoho, you ask for it! He became more wild and aggressive. MARK MY WORD!! Especially when that time comes…

Two weeks since his anal virginity been taken by his own brother, Vergil and he feel like a shit right now. For one full week he can’t get up on his own and can’t walk normally, everyone was laughing at him when they see him. Only around these few days, he feels a little bit better and can do proper works and things…

“Damn that fucker, he’s totally a beast for making me like this”

“Hey Dante”

A voice shocks him and points his two gun to the owner’s voice

“Fuck Gabriel! I almost blow up your head.”

“Put that guns away from my face and let me tell you the updates”

Dante put his guns down and then throws himself to the couch and crosses his legs, waiting eagerly for the news. Gabriel just looks at him and sighs, this young man will never learn manners to their elders.

“So, what are you waiting for? Spill it.”

Gabriel clears his voice “they finally making their moves.”

“Moves?”

“Yes Dante and if we didn’t take any actions, I’m afraid it will be too late”

So that fuckers takes their moves huh? That’s great because I can fuck them around and beat their ass that would be sweet! Dante can’t get excited thinking what he should do with them even though he doesn’t know the demons power.

“Don’t get too excited there, I can see it from that face of yours, you don’t know what their abilities are and how to beat them. They’re far more dangerous than the common demons, these are high-class demon the one that we called ‘the seven prince of hell’ Dante.”

Gabriel doesn’t want Dante to underestimate the demons power, without proper training and…

“Fuck those Seven Princes!! I’m going to beat their ass down because their threatening the world now and this world under my protections!”

“You have to understands Dante, this is no ordinary demons and I admit Mundus was powerful but they….they can destroys this world anytime they want and make humans their slaves for all eternity”

Dante knows his abilities and confidence about it, of course he beats that ugly shit Succubus then that Lilith bitch and her demon spawns. That Mundus was easy like a piece of shit when he defeats him with…Virgil…he then remembers what happen and starts to blushes really hard.

“Hey Dante, what’s wrong with you? Your face is red.”

“Shut your fucking mouth! So, when we are going to attack them?”

Gabriel looks at Dante and still don’t know the reason why he blushing like that but he needs to focus on the main problems and not that in this time. They must do it quickly and fast if they want to saves the world, besides he can ask Dante about it later but now…

“We take them one by one and the first target we need to takedown is the demon known as Mammon”

“Mammon? What kind of lousy-shit name is that?”

“He’s the demon of greed Dante and he was one of their money resources and also throws humans to become his slave. He makes a gamble house back in hell and also does it here”

“So you want to take him first, is that true?”

“Yes”

“Alright then…we should attack tomorrow night but we need Kat’s help to beat him”

“As you wish, Dante.”

 

The One I Love

 

   It’s already past two weeks and now Vergil in his place thinking about his first night with Dante. Vergil cannot forgot how good Dante is when he squeezing him, how erotic he was when Vergil embraced him and how he moans calling out his names when he makes love to him. The touch, the sensations and the connections between them was phenomenal and he wanted more and he knows he cannot hold it that long…

“Oh Dante, I think I become addicted to you”

Suddenly, a door to his room is open and he sees Leviathan approaches him to make his usual reports. Vergil been thinking, why do he want to keep him updated with these things, it’s not like that he didn’t know anything about it.

“Hello my love”

Vergil doesn’t like what Leviathan calls him just now, only Dante can calls him that. He keeps his straight face to Leviathan

“What is it?”

Leviathan looks at Vergil and smiles when he sees Vergil with his straight face. Really? He never did once smiles to him and all this time he only can see this and his angry face but doesn’t matter he like it anyway.

“We finally make most of the mortals kiss our feet and become our slaves”

Vergil glance quickly at Leviathan and looks back at the window thinking about Dante

“I see, well you can go now”

Leviathan feels furious and rejected by Vergil, how dare he turns away from this demon of sea? He takes Vergil’s face and forces his face to look at him.

“Why is it so hard to look me at the face Vergil? You feel disgusted when I had feelings for you is it?”

Vergil look at Leviathan with an irritated looks and shoves Leviathan’s hand away from his face then rubs his cheek

“Don’t you dare to touch my face with that filthy hand of yours Leviathan or I’ll slice that arm into pieces”

The thing about Vergil that Leviathan loves him the most is the pride and those egoistic attitudes. Vergil may look calm and content but when he shows his power, no one dares to fight him or even disobey his command. Leviathan takes a step back after Vergil give a death warning to him and that fierce looks on him, damn he just so handsome and mighty.

“Very well then, my love. I’ll see you later”

   Leviathan disappears away from his room and Vergil just let him be. He would give everything to feel that again, the heat and pleasure when they’re doing it but would Dante will give in for the next time he comes to him? Maybe he just shoot him with the ‘girls’ or even chopped his head off with that Arbiter. For a second thought, he did take a high risk when he came down to claim Dante as his possession and his brother willingly give himself to Vergil. Maybe he can get a second chance to do that again, well the most important things he needs to do is make Dante pregnant his children and that’s the ultimate decision. He won’t allow anyone to touch his precious younger brother even his own comrade and he’ll kill them if they’re dared.

“When can I see you again Dante?”

The One I Love

Right now Kat is explaining to them on how to attack this demon call Mammon, from the picture. He looks like an old man, with weird moustache and also has a red nose and rich man smiles. Great, Dante doesn’t like a fucker with that smiles…it’ll only make him rage and want to kill him more. He kept his boring pose with no shirts, hell this is his place anyway so. He can do whatever he wants. Besides, Kat and Gabriel didn’t mind about his appearance, as long he’s there to listen every single thing.

“The plan is we go to the back door and giving him a surprise attack huh? Not my style though cause I like to my entrance grand and shit”

   Gabriel shakes his head, this arrogant boy. He only does what he wants without knowing the consequences but he knows Dante’s strength and he able to do that. His eyes only focus on Dante feature that sparkling blue eyes that draws anyone attention, the soft and plump lips. He wonders what it tastes like. Gabriel eyes goes down to Dante’s body, that pink nipples begs to be suck and the defined abs needs to be bite and his eyes goes down to the pants, he see the holy grail. Oh what a sinful temptations it is, he averted his gaze from it and focus on Kat’s voice. Kat finished her plan and glare at Dante then said.

“That’s pretty much the plan and Dante…don’t screw this one up”

Dante lay down on the long couch and crosses his legs with his arms become his pillow, looking at Kat with that annoying look on his face.

“Alright, whatever you say”

   Kat smiles, Dante maybe look like a jackass and selfish brat but he’s a good guy with a big heart. It was just a cover of him, women and alcohol then that shitty attitudes but she knows Dante.

“Good, I’ll be heading back to my place. Take care of yourself.”

“Wait, you leaving me alone again?”

“Of course, I’ve got work to do on the witchcrafts. I’m learning new things, thanks to the place that I found. It’s very convenient, surround with supplies and I can do my experiments with it”

“Fucking great, I’m left alone again”

   Kat chuckles and touch Dante cheek, somewhere in Dante’s heart he hates to be lonely but what can she do? She can’t miss this opportunity, not until she can improves her witchcraft skills.

“I’ll get back if I have time, but this is not the right time. Goodbye Dante”

Kat kiss Dante’s cheek and disappears away with Gabriel. After a while, it’s just him and the damn shit apartments.

“Haha, I’m lonely again. Goddamn the angels and their business.”

“Not for long”

Dante shot a look at the voice and see a figure behind the curtain. A man of range 30’s with a perfect figures and charming smile. Dante doesn’t get it how can they pop out from anywhere or everywhere. He went to his defensive mode and ready to attack if anything happens.

“Who are you and the fuck did you want?”

The man chuckles darkly and with swift movements he pulls Dante by waist and smells the sweet scent from the brunette’s neck.

“You smell very delicious” The man did the unthinkable things, he licks it.

“Fuck off you pervert!”

Dante pushes off the man and feels disgusted when the other man touches him like that, he want to kill him right away but there are forces that unable him to do that.

“You’ve been mine from the moment I laid my eyes on you Dante, your parents rather do a great job to protect you from me though even though they failed with the attack of your uncle”

Who the fuck is this man? How does he knows about Dante’s parents and most importantly why he said that Dante is his from the moment he laid his eyes on him.

“I don’t belong to anyone you son of a bitch and I’m going to slice you up if I hear any words from you and I mean it”

“Such a cute little cub, I might eat you if you didn’t fight so much but what’s the point anyway? I want to make it exciting and intriguing.”

Dante shots for the man’s head but he manage to avoid it then smirk

“Go to hell with that dream, you’ll never get it. Not in a millions of time”

“You’re proposing a challenge for me sweetheart? I love that because I know I’ll win for sure”

Dante rolled his eyes and look back at the man

“Cocky bastard”

“I have my confidence in every little thing I do, I must say you’ll be quite a challenge but what’s better than a sweeter reward when I got to fuck you and carry my child.”

Dante takes out his rebellion and point the sword to the demon’s face, with angry tone emerges from his voice.

“Tell me who you are and get out of here before I beat your ass”

   The demon smirks and with fast movement, he pass through the sword and instantly grabs Dante by his waist and pulls him closer with face only an inch from each other. He trails the beautiful face and that strong lines of jaw before tilting the chin and Dante’s breathe can be feels from the position he made. The angry face never intimidates him, instead it looks gorgeous and magnificent to his eyes, and Dante tries to push him away and squirms under his holds. Boy, it turns him on.

“Get off me, you piece of shit!”

Dante takes out his guns and shoot him without any hesitations, the demon backs away but the wounds already heals.

“Playing rough sweetheart? So cute.”

“I’m not giving myself to some shitty demon and you better get out of here before I shove my shotgun to your mouth and blow your brain out”

The demon stands back but a crooked smiles form at his face, setting more flame at Dante’s boiling rage. He manage to moves so fast even Dante cant register what about to happen when he suddenly feel a chaste kiss from his lips then it’s gone. Dante shot the demon with a shotgun but it misses and with mocking laugh the demon says to him

“Farewell for now, my dear. Next time, I won’t let you go off easy”

Then, it disappears as nothing happen in that living room. Dante wipes his mouth off and feels disgusted after what the demon did to him. He still needs to figure out why these entire demons want him and have a child with him, but boom he remembers what Gabriel said to him.

“I’ll be more careful after this. No one can’t get me!”

_Well, except Vergil._

He suddenly missed his twin brother


	7. Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and it's been a long time since I abandoned this story because I got a lot of work to do and I have a writer block. Right now, I'm actually focus on my other fic which is Fallen Angel ( I am having a Sterek fever until the DMC comes out, I think it'll never over) but as I say I don't want this story left hanging so here I am again to continue the story and hopefully end this part one of the Nephilim series. Yes, I'm making this as a series and with enough time and idea, I can pull it through. Oh and one more thing, if any one of you kind enough to become my beta, you can always contact me through PM and don't worry…I'll reply as soon I see the message.
> 
> Disclaimer: I didn't own DMC, Capcom did and I'm only the writer that wants to fulfil her dreams he he…
> 
> Okay, don't waste more time and let's get into the story shall we?
> 
> Warning: Strong language

The day is finally come, Dante already prepared himself for the next upcoming event, they plan this day because it is suppose to be the annual celebrations of the Casino's 10th year anniversary. The only thing that played in Dante's mind, beat Mammon and paralyse one of the demon main source of money and their influence towards the mortal. Kat's plan is simple, don't attract too many attentions because the security is tight, one slight mistakes and Dante will die instantly. As he jumps and go to the place at the centre of the city he can already sense the strong aura and maybe Gabriel was right, this is no place to have fun. Two more blocks and he already got stops by some the Stygian and the Elite Stygian, the world begins to turn as the sky become blood-red and the building wrapped in a black shards. They're ready to attack and Dante takes out his Rebellion.

"You fucker, don't stand in my way"

They all attack at the same time and Dante quickly pulls out the twins to shoots them down. The Stygian makes a shrieking sound and immobile to do anything, Dante seize this opportunity by slashing them one by one and just when he thoughts it's already over, a new wave of demons come to him. A couple of fighting and Dante realize they only stalling him from getting near to the leader, he must find another way to get into the casino.

"Shit, I got to get out of here"

The demons chasing him like a mad boar and Dante keep jumping from one building to another, hoping to escape the chase. This is madness, he never fights so many demons before and it increases since the defeat of Mundus. the Stygian caught him off guard and ready to damage when someone helps him to kill the demon, he looks at his saviour and it is none other than the angel himself, Gabriel.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know you will have difficult times to deal with this so I'm here to give you support"

Dante sends a glare at Gabriel, telling him that he can do this by himself and doesn't need any help from the angel. Gabriel just chuckles and spreads his wings, flying away and begin to attack the other demons. The world returns to normal and he manage to sneak into the grand casino and finds himself a waiter's suit, he brings some of the drink and then goes to the main entry. He can see many VIP's and celebrities are here to celebrate their own enjoyment but for Dante, the only fun he will find is to kill Mammon and destroys the demon empire from ruling the world. The girls are pleasing the guest and plays along with the game but he knows they only make the mortal to stay in that place, he put the glass down when suddenly he hears the loud claps and all the people are gathering at the main hall. Dante should've guess it, Mammon making his own appearance and besides him is someone he knew. The dark navy blue tuxedo and his clean-cut white hair.

"Vergil?"

What is he doing here? He could see Vergil just standing there quiet and watch the gambling god gives his speech. Thank for Kat, the demon didn't recognize his scents since he activates the charm when he comes to the grand casino. It'll only last for two hours before the place become riot and that's the reason he cannot wear it outside or the charms will drain faster. He sneakily through the crowds to go behind and keep his watch on Mammon, he also wants to avoid Vergil from noticing him or their plans would fail and that would be no good. He will never let that shit happens.

"Enjoy the services that we serve here and the games. WELCOME!"

The claps storming through the hell and Dante waste no time to look around for the security room, he also need to find Mammon's room quickly before he got caught by the demon. What he doesn't know that someone is watching him and intends to stay that way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Another lame party he had to attend where girls become slutty and guise become wild, well that was Vergil thought. Standing beside Mammon during the opening ceremony, he can see a lot of celebrities and rich people chatting around but he doesn't care about that. Somehow, his eyes caught into far more interesting…apparently his cute little Nephilim come to this party as well. His little brother dresses as one of the waiter with glass full of cocktails and champagne when Vergil takes a closer look at him. He doesn't sense any demonic aura from Dante, only come to conclusions that he use a charm of powder (Kat's work) to cover his scent. How Vergil want to smell that lovely scent again, the memories lingers in his mind when Dante spreads his legs and warm arms embrace him with gentle measure. Desire and lust begin to stirs in him as he gone deeper into the memories, he yearns for more touch and affections from his sweet little brother. He then realize Dante is already disappear from his sight and he intends to find him soon even though it'll be ugly.

"Don't you enjoy the party?"

He turns around and finds a woman with low-cut dress and dark red lipstick comes to him. Having no time to make a great and decent conversations, he just walk away from there and starts to find his precious little angels. Searching through the crowd, it's hard to find someone when they're dancing around and gambling like there's no end until he see a glimpse of him at the back of the security room. He follows his instincts and peeks through the security room, he found Dante knocks out the security and watch the screen to find Mammon. Jackpot! He slowly sneaks in and closes the door with soft clicks when Dante turns around, Vergil knows it's too late to turn back now…

"Hello, Dante…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dante manage to pass through the security room and access all the security cam from all places, he looks around to find out where Mammon is so he can bring down that son of a bitch. While his eyes lurking around the screens, he didn't notice the presence behind him and when he hears the soft click Dante immediately turns around and his brother stands proud in front of him with smirks on his face (that bastard)

"Hello, Dante"

He is ready to fight but not the right time, it'll attract unwanted attentions and he can run into a lot of troubles.

"Vergil"

His half-brother smiles and he dislikes that very much.

"I wonder what are you doing here since you're not invited to this party"

"Stands back, this is none of your business"

He want to throws out his sword but the demons instantly knows he's here and drags him into Limbo. How he hate this situation with Vergil taunts him like that.

"It's my business when you want to kill one of my followers"

Dante moves swiftly and pushes Vergil right to the wall, with fist directly point to the face. His brother looks calm and waiting for what happen next.

"Out of my way Vergil!"

Suddenly, he's one got pinned and Vergil holds his hand with firm grip, not letting him go. He squirm and tries to escape but the grip is tight and their face closes together. Vergil inches closer, mouth close to his ear then whisper.

"Don't you remember the night we spends together, how you beautifully submit to me?"

Face flashes beet red and Dante pushes him away with force, he tries to forget that night and thanks to the douchebag…he remembers all of it again, every fucking details about it . He can see the smug on Vergil's face and Dante want to rips that apart.

"Don't you dare to mention that again."

"You can fight it and destroys my army but bear in your mind that your body belongs to me"

The voice sharps like a knife and he shivers when he hears that, Vergil really digs in to his shit. Suddenly, Vergil steps forwards and grabs his waist as he kisses his mouth then his hand worming through Dante's body. He felts an urge to resists but that mouth is talented and Dante is drown when the tongue seeking for entrance. He takes that moment to open his mouth and bites Vergil's tongue, Vergil flinched back and wipes the blood from his mouth.

"I will not let you take advantage of me easily"

His half-brother only grins and takes out his sword to open the portal, he looks back and leaves Dante all alone with the dead security guard as he enters it. He can see Vergil going to be his biggest problem if he can't fights him from beginning.

"Now he's gone, back to the main mission"

He continues to search through the room and finally found the VIP room, apparently it is located at the southeast wing of the building where certain people can walk in there and guarded by a bunch of security guard. He has no problem to knocking out the guard, the only problem lies is Mammon himself.

"It's time to rumble"

With a bit of Kat's witchcraft help, he able to pass through the crowds in no time and reach his destination. It looks like a long hallway when it starts to change into the room of hell, where people's soul chains into several room then screaming for help. Dante can sense the mortal's greed when they're winning the gamble and decides to have more until the end they broke loose. A bit of trigger can bring devastating result and he need to stop that before it spreads even more, as he sprints through the hallway…he comes through the VIP room but before he can go in, he needs to fight the demons that guards the door. The body is pure gold with a big sword in their hand, one blow and it can be fatal. They starts to attack and Dante able to block some of the attack, he shots them using the shotgun when he watch small cracks between the impenetrable shields.

"You know about the big dudes?"

He slides through between them and both of the guns directly point at the back of the demons head.

"They have powerful strike but weakest reflections"

Before they can counterattack, Dante shots their head and the pieces fades into the thin air. He kicks the VIP door and Mammon drinking his wine, his true nature are shown. Wearing the gold crown in his head, the demon appears have a big rounded stomach and his breathes heavily with round bulge eyes then a lot of the souls begging to his feet, worshipping him and ask for his wealth. He puts down his drink and stands up, he is bigger than the Nephilim but that doesn't stop Dante from fighting him.

"The son of Sparda is finally here"

"I come here to end your life, you ugly piece of shit"

He laughs and the room shakes, gold coins flowing through the cracks and the people starts to gather all of them and some of them are fighting and kills each other to protect and take the others.

"You can have all of this son of Sparda, money can control everything"

Mammon rises up the gold and beautiful girls appears in front of him as they sway and dance to amuse him.

"Have anything you like, to control the earth and universe"

"Enough bargains shithead, time to DIE!"

Dante lurches forward and Rebellion takes its first hit when he realize he's beating a full pack of coin. The loud laugh can be heard again and this time the owner is nowhere to be found.

"Haha, you think you can hit me?"

Mammon appears to his left side and he rises some of his demons to distract Dante off while he tries to attack him with his weapon. Dante switch his sword into Ebony and Ivory and shoots all the demons to buy him some time then attack the boss. He finishes them off with single blow and go ahead to attack Mammon but it's harder than it looks. Mammon has the power to teleports himself using the gold power and able to rises the demons using the gold coin, this seems like a hard fight but then Dante notice something. The demon of greed can only teleports one place at a time (depending on the source of the gold coin itself) and due to his heavyweight, he cannot move that much and maybe when the time is right Dante can beat him into a piles of crap. Now, he needs a way to taunt him.

"What's the matter son of Sparda? Can't fight me anymore?"

"No, but I can't stand to see your ugly face anymore you piece of shit!"

Mammon smashes the floor and the taunts working its way, he needs more so he got the chance to strike his way.

"Haa, you cannot fight me fatass! Bet you cannot swing your weapon to hit me"

It brings rage to Mammon and he smashes the floor several times but Dante able to block all the attacks. He finally sees the opportunity when Mammon need to take his breath because the demon use a lot of power, he brings out his Eryx and his fist clenches to begin the punch.

"Time to take your medication Mammon"

He begins to hit him and each punch does a massive damage to the demon, Mammon yells in pain and Dante continues to hit him. He knocks him up in the air and charging his power, Dante punches him hard and brings them back to the mortal world and the floor crashes down to the ground floor. Everyone is running and panic attack through the building.

"Last word Mammon….your party sucks!"

The demon is beaten to his death and then died at the exact moment, the arrogant Nephilim wipes his hand out and walk away from the casino when he enters the gold coin into the machine, he hits jackpot and money coming out from it like a river. Human starts to gather the money and forgets what happen just now. He backs to his apartment and lays down on the couch when Gabriel appears in front of him.

"What is it angel?"

"You beat the demon of greed, Mammon"

Dante rolls his eyes and turns away, he's too tired to deal with this shit.

"Haha, congratulations to me. What do I get for that? Get out, I want to sleep"

"This is not over yet Dante, there are six more you need to beat and that includes your own flesh brother"

He gets annoyed and stands up and place one of his hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Look, I already beat one and all I want now is some rest. Can I have that?"

Gabriel nods and Dante pats his shoulder when slumps back into the couch to continue his slumber. The angel stares at the body and see the beauty is in peace, he brushes the short hair and cheek then flies away to give Dante some space after a hard fight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mammon is defeated and Vergil cannot expect more from his half-brother, he becomes stronger. Vergil likes that because the love of his life must be equal to him and he find Dante is the most suitable partner for him. One demon cannot hurt him and he can continue to conquer the earth without their consent, all he need is Dante.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! It takes me a long time to write this chapter back, anyway im proud to announce that I am back and hell yeah. The reason I didn't write is I have a lot of things going on and apparently at that time I didn't have my laptop so I need to write this from my father's laptop (imagining how hard it is to cover it up). Anyway, I'll try to write more although it's not that long but at least progressing. Next time, it's going to be a lot of work but I hope I can pull through and continue my other fic as well. Wish me luck and pray I can write fast hehe. Your comments are highly appreciate *wink
> 
> Oh sorry for my grammar though.
> 
> Dante: You finally back
> 
> Me: Yes I am
> 
> Dante: So can I beat your ass back?
> 
> Me: What the hell are you talking about?
> 
> Dante: Well, since you make people wandering about the fic. I need to beat the crap out of you to make you write more
> 
> Me: NOO! *runs away
> 
> Dante: COME BACK HERE!
> 
> Vergil : These two..*shakes head

**Author's Note:**

> So??? How’s that?? Well, it is my first time to fan fiction and I know my grammar is suck as hell (I admit it) but what do you think of the story? Please go easy on me about the review, I am expecting lots of suggestive ideas on how this story goes even it will takes a whole new story needed to be told. I’m not quite sure what is the title of this story, could you give some suggestions? I already this game and I absolutely love a hardcore fan I would say. Bye for now…


End file.
